To date, a double opening storage device such as a console box disposed in a vehicle interior has been known (for example, JP2016112979 (A)). The double opening storage device includes a box body, a lid, and an opening and closing mechanism. The box body has a storage portion having an opening in the upper surface. The lid is formed in a thin rectangular shape so as to correspond to the opening of the box body, and covers the opening so as to be openable and closable. The opening and closing mechanism includes a first opening and closing mechanism and a second opening and closing mechanism. The first opening and closing mechanism is a mechanism for opening and closing the lid by pivoting the lid about a first rotation shaft that extends along a first side (for example, long side on the left side of the vehicle) of the peripheral edge of the opening of the box body. Meanwhile, the second opening and closing mechanism is a mechanism for opening and closing the lid by pivoting the lid about a second rotation shaft that extends along a second side (for example, long side on the right side of the vehicle) that is parallel to the first side of the peripheral edge of the opening of the box body.
The lid has: a lid body; a first shaft that extends so as to advance and retract along the first rotation shaft relative to the lid body; and a second shaft that extents so as to advance and retract along the second rotation shaft relative to the lid body. The box body has: a body portion; a first hole which is formed in a side wall of the body portion and in and from which the first shaft is inserted and removed; and a second hole which is formed in the side wall of the body portion and in and from which the second shaft is inserted and removed. The first opening and closing mechanism opens and closes the lid by pivoting the lid about the first rotation shaft between a closed position and a right side opened position in a state where the first shaft is inserted in the first hole and the second shaft is removed from the second hole. The second opening and closing mechanism opens and closes the lid by pivoting the lid about the second rotation shaft between the closed position and a left side opened position in a state where the first shaft is removed from the first hole and the second shaft is inserted in the second hole. That is, the first shaft serves as a latch pin that allows the first opening and closing mechanism to hold the lid at the closed position and to cancel the holding of the lid at the closed position, and serves also as a rotation shaft when the second opening and closing mechanism opens the lid. Meanwhile, the second shaft serves as a latch pin that allows the second opening and closing mechanism to hold the lid at the closed position and to cancel the holding of the lid at the closed position, and serves also as a rotation shaft when the first opening and closing mechanism opens the lid.